Twins of power
by onelasthero
Summary: two human brother, two demon brothers, a world of maddening insanity
1. prologue

**AN: ok I had a revelation that led to the idea for this new story. I thought it sounded cool, but we'll see, right? Anyways sorry to the people who like the more epic sounding Japanese attacks, but I don't know where to find the words and I'm going to use A LOT of original attacks, or at least original as far as I know. And yes, I'm going to warp the fabric of reality. Gaara is now Naruto's brother and the one the Kyuubi's sealed inside. Now, now read the prologue here and you'll see Naruto's still far more epic. Oh also, Kami's a girl.**

**I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Naruto and am not in any way affiliated with the show's creators. On with the show... no, really.**

_Legends from the roots of the ninja nations spoke of the powerful Kami, and all her abilities and of a devil with no name. Wars between the two invoked many angers, but like many creatures, the two fell to temptation. From their union were birthed two powerful brothers: the son with nine tails and the son with ten wings. For several years the two inspired peace between heaven and hell._

_However, as is the way with devils, their father sought more power and believed through their sons he could obtain it. The son with ten wings was a peaceful creature and the father found it ironic he should have more power than his brother. The son with nine tails, however, was easily talked into his father's ideals, being a creature of war._

_The son with nine tails began to destroy villages of the ninja nations, feasting upon the chakra of the dieing. It was not long before Kami heard the screams of the vanquished souls. Despairingly, she called upon the more tame brother to stop his siblings madness. The son with ten wings rose at the sound of his mother's despair and his roar was heard around the world._

_He called unto his mother, "Mother, what is it that my brother has done that hurts you so?" Kami unveiled the story of the brother's power craze and the son with ten wings cried, "Alas, my brother beckons destruction, I cannot stop his as I am unnamed, will you bestow upon me a title to stop my reckless brother. Kami granted the request, "Unto you I bestow the title dragon king."_

_The newly crowned dragon king took to the skies to find his brother. Rumors, alas, travels faster than the fastest creature and the father heard of the titled king and in fear ran to the son with nine tails. "My son," he said, "your brother is now a king from heaven to destroy you, but to combat this I name you the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, and you will be lord of nightmares."_

_The Kyuubi grinned devilishly at his father, "Now I need you not." he said as he cut his father down, banishing him back to hell. With no master, the Kyuubi continued laying waste to the villages. Overconfidence drove him to a larger target: Konoha. It was here the dragon king finally caught up to his brother..._

The Kyuubi stood towering over the forest outside of the village of Konoha. He saw the ninja charging toward him and laughed, "Fools there is not one among you that can defeat me," his ears caught a ninja yelling to hold him off until the fourth hokage arrived, "Yes bring forth your best warriors, feed me your chakra!" He flicked one of his tails sending out a gale.

He heard bones break as ninja were thrown into trees. Exploding tags blew up around his forepaws and he scowled, "Persistent pests aren't you, very well I'll kill you all. I AM THE KYUUBI, LORD OF YOUR NIGHTMARES, NOW TREMBLE!!!!" He brought a paw up.

A clawed forepaw wrapped around the "wrist" of his forepaw. The Kyuubi grinned, "About time you caught up, you always were slow." he said as he followed the scaled, hand-like paw into its scaled foreleg and into the giant crimson dragon with ten wings. The piercing blue eyes with oval pupils of the dragon king glared into the slitted, green ones of his brother, "Mother is very disappointed, my brother." he said quietly.

The ninja retreated away from the titans and the Kyuubi sighed, "Oh, you ruined my fun," he looked back at his brother, "and look at you, a king now." He broke free of his brother's grip and jumped back several feet, "Let's see how well you fight." He charged.

The dragon king waited and then reared his head and brought his jaw down on his brother's head. The Kyuubi fell and the dragon king placed his paw on the back of his neck. Angered, the Kyuubi smacked his brother with a tail. The dragon king released him, surprised.

The Kyuubi charged again and the brothers began a sea-saw battle. Back and forth through the forest they fought. Soon both were panting heavily. The Kyuubi dropped into a crouch and prepared to charge again. With a loud BANG! a third titan appeared in the forest: a giant toad with a pipe, jacket, and large sword.

Both brothers recognized Gambunta on sight, but the person on his head was foreign to them. In a white jacked and blue pants, a blonde-haired man with a leaf village headband stood between two bundles of blankets. Minato Kazama, fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, stood before the quarrelling brothers, determination etched into his face.

The Kyuubi looked at the newcomer and chuckled, "Is this the best this village can offer? How pathetic." The dragon king stood silent. For several tense moments Minato and the dragon king's gazes locked. The dragon king gave a nod, which the hokage returned.

Rain began to fall and the dragon king looked to the sky, "Mother cries, brother with nine tails, for this is where it ends." The Kyuubi stared at his brother, "And what does that mean?" he asked. A flare of chakra and blue light answered him as the fourth hokage flashed hand seals. Recognizing the forbidden technique he smiled, "He can't possibly think that will work, I'm not going to stand still for him."

A heavy shove of the dragon king's paw sent the Kyuubi to the ground. He placed both paws on his brother's back and pushed down. He snatched the fur on the back of the Kyuubi's neck in his jaws and hoisted his head into the air. Through the fur and flowing blood the dragon king snarled, "You will be sitting still."

Fear spread across the Kyuubi's face, "No no NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" he tried in vain to escape his brother. The dragon king only bit deeper into his neck, "I will do what I must to stop you." Lightning struck the air in a searing light, followed by the crash of thunder.

The final hand seal came to the hokage's hands and the brothers' uncle, the Shinigami rose up behind the hokage. His hand reached out and into the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi cried out in pain as the hand passed through him and into the dragon king's body. Both fell limp as the Shinigami's hand dragged their souls out.

The bodies vanished from existence as the souls were pulled free. With a flick of his wrist, the Shinigami tossed the souls into blanket bundles. With a heaving sigh, the Shinigami reached out and took hold of the hokage's soul and took him into death.

Gambunta vanished with the hokage's death. The ninja went to the area to search for their beloved hokage and found his dead body clutching two baby boys to him. The ninja flinched back as they saw the forbidden seals on the two boy's stomachs. All, but one, the old man Sarutobi, the third hokage.

He took the two boys in his arms as the other ninja retrieved Minato's body. The battle ended, the ninja made their way back to the village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

Kami watched the procession march off and cried harder for her dead yet undead sons. She knew they weren't gone, but she had been able to do nothing to help them. Her eyes looked to their infant prisons and smiled slightly.

The twins of power were born


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: and now the beginning...**

**I don't own Naruto, nor do I have any ties to the show's creators.**

**six years later**

The streets of Konoha were deserted, it's people already having taken shelter from the "horrors" of the night. It was a pleasant night with a full moon, a night for romance, or, in this case, a perfect night for death. the empty streets were silent as a graveyard. Two shadows burst from cover and dove to another hiding spot.

The shadows were two boys, one a little taller than the other, but both were only six. The taller of the two had red hair and green eyes. His eyes seemed outlined by dark lines, almost like eyeliner. His pale skin gave the impression of a ghost. He was wearing a light fishnet suit under his tan cloak. He also kept a thin half mask over his mouth at all times.

The shorter of the two was a blonde boy with his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. Nevertheless, he could see fine. He was wearing casual day-to-day clothing that consisted of a white T-shirt with their families crest, the Uzumaki spiral, on it and a pair of blue shorts. He looked at the other boy, "Gaara, why are they doing this?"

Gaara looked at his brother, "I don't know Naruto, maybe it has something to do with the way we look." Naruto stared at his brother, "But we covered those up." he protested. Gaara shook his head. He was just as confused as Naruto.

A sharp clack of shoes caused Gaara to look behind them. Several feet away a man stood with a log in his hands. The man looked over and saw Gaara. He turned to look down a street, "They're over here!" he shouted. Gaara shoved Naruto out in front of him and yelled, "RUN!"

The two took off down the streets as the mob that had been following them gave chase. They ran what felt like the entire length of Konoha, the mob growing every street they passed. Gaara stole a look at the mob, "Naruto that's everybody, let's break for the tower." Naruto nodded and they turned and ran toward the far end of Konoha.

One of the people in the mob yelled, "They're heading for the tower, stop them!" Gaara looked at Naruto, "Naruto, we need to lose them, what do we do?" Naruto motioned with his head and ran down an alleyway. The far end was a dead-end, but Naruto ran on. At the last second Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and jumped.

With several feet to spare Naruto cleared the top of the wall. The brothers landed lightly and continued running. They rounded a corner and saw the entrance to the hokage's tower. Naruto smiled excitedly, "We're almost there!" It was then that several ninja wearing animal masks appeared in front of them. To the city they were ANBU; to the brothers they were trouble.

The brothers stopped short and looked at the ANBU. Gaara looked at them, "We need to get to the tower, please help us." he pleaded. An ANBU stepped up wearing a falcon mask, "No." he said simply. The mob came around the corner to watch the agent kick Gaara and quickly punch Naruto.

Gaara was back on his feet in an instant, but Naruto only rose to his hands and knees. His broken shades lay on the ground in shards. Naruto had his eyes squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to shake. Gaara ran to his brother, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto was shaking his head and tears began to fall from his eyes, "It's happening again Gaara, I don't want to do it again, don't let me do it again." Gaara's eyes widened and he looked and saw the ANBU and the mob closing in like a wolf pack, smiling. A familiar feeling, a tingling sensation, flowed over Gaara. He wasn't going to let them do this to Naruto.

Their attackers stopped as the night grew cold and dark around them. Gaara let the sensation flow out into the ground around him and the sand beneath the mob's feet began to sway. The sand rose up as the mob stepped back and it became surrounded by a red light. Gaara looked at their faces, "Leave us alone," he growled, "GO AWAY!"

The sand batted the would-be mob away. The ANBU, however saw this as an attack and countered effectively. Gaara knew they were weaker, but whatever this was they had more experience with it. They evaded every strike from the sand and Gaara began to get tired.

The agents pushed their attack and the sand came up in a defensive gesture, but the mob hadn't run away. a rock caught Gaara in the head and he fell like a stone. Naruto cried out and looked at his brother with closed eyes, "Gaara!" he yelled running to his brother's side.

The ANBU in the falcon mask laughed at Naruto, "He's dead now, you monster. How's it feel to lose someone, huh. Hurts don't it." Naruto snarled, "Shut up." Feeling pleased the agent continued, "We'll give you a minute to feel it, then it's your turn. You-" he stopped as a lethal killer intent rolled over him.

A single tear fell from Naruto's eye as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. His vibrant blue eyes held oval pupils that narrowed into slits, "I'm not the monster here, YOU are! You hurt him and he was only protecting me from the things you'd do! You ALL of YOU are the MONSTERS! FINE, I"LL SHOW YOU A MONSTER!"

His eyes locked on to the falcon ANBU's eyes through the mask. With a strangled yelp, Falcon fell over dead. Naruto let go completely to the feeling and a crimson cloak of chakra fell about him. Slowly Naruto let his gaze wander through the people, "Am I enough of a monster now?" he growled.

He cast his hands above him and the air shimmered with fury. A bright flash of light blasted forth from Naruto's body and enveloped several people. The light vanished and those people lay on the ground quivering in fear, but otherwise unhurt. Naruto got up and began to walk toward the crowd.

They tried to run, but found themselves rooted to the spot. Naruto stood right in front of the guy who had found them and reached for him. "Naruto, stop!" an elderly voice yelled. Naruto flinched and turned toward the voice. Standing behind him by Gaara's body, who was being tended to by several medical ninja, was the third hokage.

The wise man was flanked by Iruka. Both of them were wearing glasses for such an occasion. Naruto fell to his knees and the energy dispersed as he closed his eyes and began to cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, they hurt Gaara and I got real mad, please don't be mad, I really didn't mean to." he buried his face in the dirt.

Iruka walked over and comforted Naruto while the hokage looked at the medical ninja, "Is he ok?" One of the medical ninja looked at him, "He was hit hard, but he'll be ok." The hokage nodded and turned and addressed the crowd, "You all know the law and by all rights I should throw you all in jail, but you all have seen the anger in these two, but if you ever do something like this again you had better hope I find you before they do."

The med ninja picked up Gaara and began to take him to the hospital while Iruka picked up a now sleeping Naruto and hurried along with them and the hokage went to sign some papers...

**seven years later**

The sun was rising over Konoha after another sleepless night. In a tree by the pond in Konoha an older, wiser Gaara stood on a tree limb watching the sun rise. He was wearing a red combat vest with no shirt, which showed off his muscular body, and a pair of tan shorts. His feet were bound inside combat boots and a brown sock hat was on his head covering all but a little of his red hair.

He yawned and stretched a little in the early light. From somewhere in the distance he heard people yelling. With a sigh he roof hopped toward the disturbance. When he arrived he sighed again. A man stood yelling at Naruto in the street.

The older Naruto was wearing an undershirt with a blue vest and red track pants. His feet were also in combat boots and his left arm was completely covered in bandages and he was wearing a red cloth tied over his eyes. The man was gripping Naruto's vest.

"He, what you say you little punk?" he yelled and Gaara could tell he was drunk. Naruto seemed to look at the man and cocked his head to the side, "I said a gentleman doesn't touch a lady like that." he said quietly. Gaara looked and saw a woman dressed like a skank watching the confrontation, rubbing her ass.

The man regarded Naruto coldly, "Huh, you must be just looking for trouble little man." Naruto shook his head, "No sir, Merely commenting on your horrible manners." Angrily the man swiped at Naruto's head. Naruto leaned back and the fist missed him by a centimeter.

The man advanced drunkenly swiping at Naruto and missing every time, "Hold still damn it!" the man yelled. Naruto merely kept dodging every attack. After several moments the man collapsed. He rose to his hands and knees and glared at Naruto, "Trip me will ya?" he scowled.

Naruto turned to leave, "I have to go, but that was fun." The man charged him from behind, but Naruto half-turned and stabbed out with his left hand in a manner much like the Hyuuga style. His fingers nailed the man in the forehead and the man collapsed unconscious.

Gaara shook his head and jumped down next to Naruto. Naruto inclined his head, "Hello brother." Gaara looked at him and fell into step with him, "What was it this time?" Naruto grunted, "He grabbed her ass after drinking too much and I told him what I thought." Gaara shook his head again, "You care too much Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "Let's hurry or we'll be locked out." Both of them ran at top speed toward the ninja academy. They made it to their classroom and saw everyone else was already there. They quickly made their way to the back of the room and sat down.

One girl followed them with her eyes. She had dark hair that flowed down to her shoulders, the color almost as dark as her eyes. She had pale skin and a nice figure and was wearing a dark blue outfit that revealed a lot of skin. The boy next to her commented on it.

"Sis, you really should wear something more appropriate." he said in monotone. He had raven hair and black eyes that regarded the world coldly. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and tan shorts. The girl sighed at him, "I'll dress how ever I damn well please Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke looked at her sideways, "You like the bastard twins?" he asked without emotion. She nodded, "You have a problem with that?" He shrugged, "No, other than they'll sooner kill you or rape you than talk to you. You know the stories Miyako." Miyako rounded on him, "Shut up brother, I've seen how they act, they're not like that." Sasuke shrugged.

Iruka cleared his throat and addressed the class, "Well you all know it's that day, test day. You have thirty minutes to prepare yourselves."

**AN: yeah Sasuke has a living sister and she'll be with Naruto. You'll see why later.**

**R&R**


End file.
